Lord Piggot-Dunceby
Lord Piggot-Dunceby is the main antagonist of Laika's 5th full-length animated feature film The Missing Link. He is the leader of the Society of Great Men and Lionel Frost's rival. He was voiced by Stephen Fry, who also played General Melchett, Reaver, Arthur Wellesley, and Master of Laketown. Personality The best way to describe Lord Piggot-Dunceby is that he is an arrogant conservative. He holds his exclusive club in high regard due to seeing them as "great men" who shape the world and has incredible disdain for progressive thinking whether it be the theory of evolution, the discovery of electricity or women's suffragette. Basically, he is proudly old-fashioned and prefers to keep holding on to traditional values rather than accept new ideas that will make them obsolete. This attitude is why he is at odds with the film's main protagonist, Sir Lionel Frost, who has a great deal of belief that mythical creatures exist when Piggott-Dunceby is more dismissive of them. Also, despite his arrogance, it's shown that he's pragmatic enough to not underestimate Frost's ability and hires Stenk to kill him before he manages to find evidence of Bigfoot rather than see him fail on his own accord, but this was to preserve his pride so that Frost won't ridicule it with his expeditions to find mythological beasts. His prideful nature lengthens to the fact that when he does find out that Frost was right, he does everything in his power to keep Frost from returning to civilization, showing that even when faced with incontrovertible evidence that he was wrong, Lord Piggot-Dunceby is too stubborn and full of pride to accept change. In addition, whenever the good guys manage to evade his tactics, he acts like a spoiled brat, throwing a childish but comedic tantrum in one scene. Biography Lord Piggot appears as the leader of the society of other men and Frost’s rival. Frost receives a letter, acknowledging the appearance of a Sasquatch, making a deal with Piggot-Dunecby that would allow him to join to society if he proved the creature is real. Once Frost begins to travel, Piggot hires a bounty hunter named Willard Stenk to kill the Link and Frost, ensuring that he never ridicules his society with his continuous searches. Stenk spies Frost and the Link on their trip to the Yeti Temple. Once they arrive and come in, Piggot, his assistant and Stenk are waiting outside of the temple. Once they come out of the temple, Piggot-Dunecby reveals his true colors to Frost and the Link. He attempts to kill the Link, but Frost challenges him that he will also have to be killed with the Link. Piggot takes the gun and starts to break the ice bridge, making it all crack, but before he could do it break it one more time, Susan stops his gun, calls him a bad man, and throws it into the cliff. Frost, Adelina and Susan are able to escape, but Piggot and his assistant fall to their deaths. Quotes Trivia *Piggot-Dunceby is the third Laika villain to be a male, the first being Archibald Snatcher and the second Raiden the Moon King. *He serves as an antithesis and foil to Sir Frost as they both have somewhat similar personalities but both are handled differently. Frost starts out as prideful and selfish, wanting only to join Piggot-Dunceby's club to prove himself as a great man, but has redeeming qualities like the fact that he is a man of his word as goes out of his way to get the Missing Link to the Himalayas to be with his cousins. Piggot-Dunceby, on the other hand, maintains his prideful nature and proves to lack redeeming qualities and is also shown to be underhanded and deceitful as he takes measures to make sure he wins his bet with Sir Lionel Frost rather than seeing him fail on his own. *He's also similar to Gale Nolan from Dead Poets Society as both of them refuse to accept the idea of change and care more about their outdated traditions. Navigation Category:Leader Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Rivals Category:Brutes Category:Deceased Category:Arrogant Category:Abusers Category:Xenophobes Category:Power Hungry Category:Tyrants Category:Movie Villains Category:Cowards Category:Control Freaks Category:Mastermind Category:Conspirators Category:Hypocrites Category:Psychopath Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Archenemy Category:Mongers Category:Misogynists Category:Male Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Murderer Category:Comedy Villains